Vocaloid The Banana, The Bird, and The Orange
by calm rainstorm linian
Summary: My First Fanfic I couldn't find in the catagory Vocaloid, So I chose Life. This has a little bit of Oliver x Len, and Rin x Len


**Luka and Miku told Rin, Len, and Oliver to stay out of trouble while they were going shopping, also asking them what they wanted, as if nobody knew, Len said he wanted A LOT of Banana's, Rin wanted Oranges, and Oliver... a bird...**

 **"Don't you alreddy have James, Oliver?" Miku asked.**

 **"Well, What if James wanted a friend?" Oliver said in a reply, trying to make a excuse.**

 **"Hey, don't be harsh on Ollie, he really might just want a friend for James!" Len said, trying to stand up a bit for Oliver. As soon as Len said that, Rin got a bit jealous.. This can't be any good.**

 **Miku scooted close to Rin**

 **"Oooo~ somebody's jeaaallouuuss~" Miku taunted at Rin**

 **"W-What?! N-No!" Rin said, stuttering and blushing.**

 **As Miku and Rin were having a little fight, Luka was trying to get them settled down, while Len and Oliver were being lil' dorks.**

 **"Miku, If you don't stop messing with Rin, I might as well just leave you here with these three." Luka said, trying to make Miku stop.**

 **As soon as Miku heard that, She ran quickly to Luka, Then soon walking out the door, leaving Rin, Len, and Oliver all alone.**

 **A few minutes after they have left, Rin rushed over to Oliver and Len, pushing then away from each other.**

 **"Alright, You two! I, Rin Kagamine, Will be the leader of the trio. which means, I make the rules."**

 **"Trio?! Rin, My princess, you're craz-" Len said, being interupted by his sister.**

 **"P-Princess?!" Rin blushed. "And I'm not crazy! why not a trio?"**

 **"Well Rin, I think he means he didin't expect to have a trio before an asking of creating the trio.." Oliver said, trying to not upset Rin.. She's VERY scary when she's mad.. according to Oliver at least..**

 **"Yeah! But I guess we could give in, What are the rules?" Len agreed to the idea of a trio, with a following question.**

 **"First rule! NO. FLIRTING." Rin said a bit angry, looking mostly at Oliver. Rin never trusted Oliver around Len... She just had a hint that they liked each other, and Len never even told her!**

 **"E-Eh?! f-flirting?! w-were just friends!" Oliver said, He truely was lying. after he said that Len flicked him in the head**

 **"Ow.."**

 **"Now Shh!" Len whispered to Oliver**

 **"Hpmh, Anyway, rule number 2!-" and 8 more rules later...**

 **"Hey, what should we name the trio?" Oliver asked**

 **"Hm... The..."**

 **"Don't finish it Len..."**

 **"oh no-"**

 **"THE BANANA SQUAD!"**

 **Maybe Len shouldn't have yelled that so loudly... Since they were neighbors.. Gumi raced to their house..**

 **"What Happend?! Did Len use bananas wrong?! I'll call the doctor!" Gumi said, wondering everywhere on what happend.**

 **"Nono! Everything's fine Gumi, we're just trying to find a name for our trio." Oliver cleared things up.. Thank goodness!**

 **"Really? Are you guys home alone too?!" Gumi said exitedly.**

 **"Yup! How about you go home and i'll text you Gumi!" Rin said super happyly to her bestest friend, who she has consulted about Oliver and Len about..**

 **Gumi nodded her head, and ran back home, while Oliver and Len were playing, Len took Oliver's hat and put it on his head. This drove Rin CRAZY.. her level of jealousy I would say... about 85%...**

 **Rin grabbed Oliver's hat from Len's head and threw it on the couch.. and look at that! James was under the hat the whole time.**

 **"ey m8"**

 **"Shhh! Jaaammeesss!" As Oliver got James settled down, Rin sat next to Len, trying to make sure Oliver didin't try and steal him from her.**

 **"Rin."**

 **"Yes Len?"**

 **"You're jealous, aren't you!"**

 **"W-What?! me? jealous?! Noo~"**

 **"Admit it Rin, you're jealous because you think me and Oliver are a thing!"**

 **Len has never yelled at Rin like that before.. Rin walked away without saying a thing onto the couch.**

 **"Maybe uh.. The name should be.. The Banana, The Bird, and The Orange.."**

 **"PERFECT!" Rin jumped up and went over to Oliver.**

 **"Maybe you're not as bad as I'm thinking." Rin said in delight.**

 **"W-Well that's good.. r-right?.." Oliver stuttered.**

 **"ye m8, that's gud, as gud as it is that you and len did that one th-"**

 **"JAAAMMMEESSS SHUTTUPPP!" Oliver yelled at his bird, blushing. But Rin just brushed it off, Would it be that she won't care anymore? well, she still has that smile on her face.**

 **"So, What should we do?" Len asked.**

 **"I dunno, we got some old games in the drawer." Oliver answered.**

 **"Old games it is." Len went to the drawer to see a list of games and some boxes, he read some of the list and one spot his eye.** ** _The one... The Only... Machi Koro._**

 **"Really Len?... THAT?..." Rin complanted, Oliver didn't really like the idea of games.. he just wanted to say that...**

 **"Oh, Well... We could always eat something."**

 **"Len no you're going to make everyone a banana for dinner"**

 **"fiinnee"**

 **All three yawned, looked at each other, and looked for Futons, pillows, and the remote... Wait...** ** _The Remote..._**

 **"Who has the remote?!" Rin yelled.**

 **"Not me!" Oliver said, Len had a little evil smirk on his face, Oliver looked at him, tiredly, looking at the time.** ** _1:40 A.M_**

 **"Those two must've went to Kaito's house..." Oliver said, still yawning. Len looked at Oliver, blushing.**

 **"Yeah.. *Yawn* I'm tired, who else just wants to chill and watch TV?" Both of them nodded their heads.**

 **"Alright! Let's go make us some drinks! LETS GO! THE TRIO OF THE BANANA, THE BIRD, AND THE ORANGE!" Rin said out of sheer sleep loss.**

 **Oliver was making a healthy smoothy of Strawberrys, and Bananas, Rin was doing orange juice, and Len... -Sigh- Banana smoothy...**

 **After all their drinks were done, the trio went to the little sleeping area they set up. they picked a channel they wanted to watch all together, and fell asleep, Rin was texting Gumi, for all reasons... and Oliver was cuddling with Len.**

 ** _The End, But Wait! There's More!_**

 **At around 2:48, Luka and Miku rushed home from Meiko and Kaito's, To see three little cuties sleeping, While Miku took a photo of Oliver and Len cuddleing**

 **"Aww~ These two are so cute!" Miku said quietly.**

 **"Mhm, Let's just not get Rin all jealous. Now, Let's head to our rooms... Before Neru come's and wakes everyone up from that photo you sent.." Luka said, Yawning.**

 **And at 3:00 A.M... There was Neru.. spamming Len on facebook of why he was cuddling with Oliver. Yup, Lovely wake up call, Neru!**


End file.
